


Good Guys

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Community: fffc, Community: writers_choice, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Teen Angst, Teen Dean Winchester, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean wonders what it would be like to be wanted by a nice guy like Bobby.





	Good Guys

It didn't mean what Dean wanted it to. He knew that. It was just a pat on the shoulder; a brief gesture of pride and reassurance as he left Dean to man the grill on his own for the first time. For a moment though, Dean allowed himself to fantasize. 

In his mind, Bobby's hand didn't stop at a quick shoulder squeeze. It slid across his back to rest on his far shoulder, bringing him into a one armed hug. They stood like that awhile, watching Sam kick around a soccer ball. Their little barbecue would be a regular thing, not a special occasion. Sam would do his homework at the dining table, totally killing it at school since he actually got to stick to one more than a few weeks, until Dean would kick him out of the room to set the table. Sure he'd work on cars with Bobby, but he could make dinner. He could already sort of cook, he could just imagine what he could do if he had regular access to a real kitchen. At night, after Sam was in bed, he and Bobby would go to their room and... 

The spit of grease hitting the coals brought Dean out of his head and back to the burgers. He flipped them and looked up to watch Sam and Bobby kick around the soccer ball.

Guilt knotted up in the pit of Dean's stomach. Bobby was a good guy. He wasn't the kind of guy that would... he wouldn't take up with a friend's kid, or any kid. Not that Dean was still a kid, but that's how Bobby saw him, he was sure it was how he'd always see him. 

Dean poked at the burgers, wishing Bobby'd left his beer in reach. It felt wrong to think of a good guy like Bobby like that, but he couldn't help it. Bobby cared about him and he got him... and he didn't leer at him like everyone else they came across did lately. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't young enough or naive enough to not know what it meant, but they just wanted to use him. That was sort of okay though, because Dean had figured out pretty quickly how to use them too. It had become another handy, if sometimes horribly uncomfortable, tool in his arsenal. 

But it would be nice, maybe, if there was someone that just liked him, cared about him, really wanted him, not his lips or his body or whatever. Maybe someone good like Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Barbecue" for Froday Flash Fiction's June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo on Dreamwidth under the name Spiralicious and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Want (#249)" under the name kattrip033.


End file.
